Just Another Love Story
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Crossover with Yu Yu Ha. Pairings:SessNar, SessYouko, InuKurama, YusuMiroHiei, KeikoKagome, BotanSango, other minor pairings are undecided.Summary: Basically, Sesshomaru is swept off his feet by Youko. Or is he? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

****

AU. Pairings: Sess/Nar, Sess/Youko, Inu/Kurama, Yusu/Miro/Hiei, Keiko/Kagome, Botan/Sango, other minor pairings are not decided yet.

Summary: Basically, Sessamaru is the rich owner of Western Lands Tech. His boyfriend, Naruku, is midly abusive to him. One day, he gets dragged to America with his baby brother and friends. There, he mets Youko at a mall (short meeting, really a glance) and later on mets him at a club. Youko is the heir of the co-owner (Yomi) of Makai Indus. They hit it off, until Naruku comes looking for Sessamaru...

* * *

"This is going to fun!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily as he sat down in a seat next to the asile. Sesshomaru glared at him, which made Inuyasha pout. "Don't be like that Sessy..."

"Don't tell me how to act! It's bad enough I'm forced to go with you..." Sesshomaru snapped at him, which made Inuyasha look at him with hurt and sadness. Sesshomaru sighed as he threw his ponytail over his shoulders and gave Inuyasha a weak smile. "I'm sorry to snap at you...I just-"

"Hate planes." Inuyasha finished. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I'm sorry I forced you."

"You didn't really...I should had never bet on a game of tick-tak-toe. WHO bets on a game of tick-tak-toe?" Sesshomaru joked, which made Inuyasha laugh a little.

"Well, you and I for starters..."

* * *

"Ah, ground, sweet ground!" Kagome exclaimed as they walked off of the airplane. Everyone, but Sesshomaru (who was in his own little world) nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

"What do we do know?" Miroku asked after they had arrived at their hotel and finished packing. "It's only 12:00' o clock."

"I feel like partying." Sango and Inuyasha said in unison. Miroku nodded his head.

"We should go clubing tonight." Kagome suggested. "Of course, you know what this means..."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly confused to as why the others were so hyped.

"Shopping!" They all yelled.

* * *

"Wow!" Everyone, even Sesshomaru, said when they saw the 20 storied mall. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's left hand, while Sango grabbed Miroku's right hand. They (Inuyasha and Miroku) grabbed Sesshomaru shirt as he tried to sneak away from the group. Then, without warning, Kagome and Sango took off with three boys screaming at the speed at which they were being hauled at.

Note: This gained many strange looks...

* * *

"I say, we ditch them when they'e not looking..." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who nodded. They slowly snuck away out the front door of the clothing department and stopped in front of a restartant. As if on cue, their stomachs growled loudly.

They blushed slightly as they entered the place and sat down in a booth in the back. A waitor came with a slight scowl on his face, but blushed slightly when he got a good look at them all.

"W-wha +clears throat+ What would you all like?" He asked in a sweet gentle voice. Inuyasha looked him up and down abashdly, making him blush more.

"How about a cute red-head?" Inuyasha asked flirtously. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and bonked Inuyasha on his head. Inuyasha pouted and glared at Sesshomaru, who glared back. "I'll like a burger with large fries, two pieces of apple pie, a large Coke(no owny), and...a red treat."

"Oh-um...kay..." The waitor stuttered and blushed more as he wrote down Inuyasha's order. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I'll have a salad with bacon sprikled on it and French dressing, a glass of water, and frozen treat drink." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Okay..." The waiter said as he wrote down and looked at Miroku.

"I'll have a burger and a frozen treat." Miroku ordered.

"That's all?" He asked, everyone nodded their head.

"Unless, you want to offer something else?" Inuyasha asked while flashing a sexy grin at the waitor. The waitor blushed.

"I-no!"

"I was thinking about a name... naughty." Inuyasha told the waitor, who just COULDN'T get any redder. "Mines Inuyasha."

"M-my names Kurama... Your orders will be done soon..." He said shyly and quickly left.

"Already Inuyasha?" Miroku teased Inuyasha, who shrugged his shoulders.

"He had started since the time we got on that blasted airplane." Sesshomaru informed Miroku, who 'tsked' at Inuyasha.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

"I'm hungry!" Yusuke complianed loudly to Youko and Hiei, who rolled their eyes at him. "Look food! Doesn't your cousin work here, Youko?"

"..." They both sighed as they followed him. They all looked around for an empty boot, but found none.

"Let's sit with those hotties!" Yusuke exclaimed and walked towards Sesshomaru and the others.

* * *

BACK WITH OUR MAIN PEOPLE

"Admit it!" Sesshomaru demanded from Inuyasha, who had his ears covered and was shaking his head.

"Na-Na-Na! Can't hear you...!" Inuyasha said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm glad I don't have a brother..." Miroku stated while shaking his head. He started to say something else, but someone interrupted.

"Hey, babes!" A loud boy in a green suit greeted. The occupants at the table stared at him in surprise as he sat down next to Miroku. "Mind if me and my two friends sit here? Everywhere else is full?"

"And why didn't you sit over there, where there are only two people?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow. Yusuke gave him a toothy grin.

"They're not as good looking as the three sitting here +Looks Miroku up and down+, 'pecially you, Doll Face." He told Miroku, whose eyes widen slightly. Miroku quickly looked at the table as a blush dusted across his nose and upper cheeks. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, while Inuyasha snickered.

"My name is NOT 'Doll Face'!"

Yusuke smirked, until he was popped in the head from behind.

"Hey!" Yusuke complied to Hiei.

"Yusuke, you can't just invite yourself to other people's table." Youko scolded him, in a brothly way. Yusuke pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head on Miroku's shoulder.

"He doesn't mind, do you Doll Face?" Yusuke asked as he nuzzled Miroku's shoulder. Miroku pushed Yusuke's head off his shoulder.

"I do mind!" Miroku growled at him. Yusuke meeped as his head hit the back of the chair slightly.

T.T

"Yusuke, stop fake crying! You're getting tears everywhere!" Hiei told him as he sat on the other side of Miroku, who tilted his head at him. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"

"I-uh..." Miroku trailed off as he sighed and flopped his head on table.

"Hiei, you embrassed my wittle Doll Face." Yusuke said to Hiei as he rubbed Miroku's back up and down. Miroku closed his eyes slightly at the comfortaing movement. At least until Yusuke's hand moved down too far. Miroku jumped up and punched Yusuke out of the booth and into the counter (and almost into a passing by couple). .

"You damn pervert!" Miroku shouted at Yusuke. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, we are leaving now! We can eat when we get back to the hotel room!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did the wise thing and did as Miroku told them. They knew not to EVER mess with a embrassed and pissed off Miroku.

Meanwhile, Kurama came back with their orders. He looked surprised and disspointed to see Sesshomaru and the others gone with Youko and his gang replacing them. He then looked slightly angry.

"Did you guys do something with Inuyasha and his friends!?!" Kurama demanded. Youko blinked and raised an eyebrow. Kurama cleared his throat and calmed down slightly while blushing.

"Inuyasha?" Youko repeated the name.

"I mean...did you guys scare off my customers?" Kurama asked more polietly. Hiei smirked.

"Does little Ku-chan have a crush on someone?" Youko teased. Kurama's blush deepen.

"What happened to them?" Kurama asked yet again.

"Hn." Hiei pointed over to Yusuke who was still .. "Pervertive mind."

* * *

Well, that's it...how was it? Should I continue? Should I change the pairings? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I change ANYTHING? Should I stop asking questions? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! 

Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?!


	2. NOOOOO!

SORRY, EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES IN QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT A WHILE! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND ERASED EVERY THING THAT I HAD! HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TO WEEKS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW!...well...this is awkward...bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**AU. Pairings: Sess/Nar, Sess/Youko, Inu/Kurama, Yusu/Miro/Hiei, Keiko/Kagome, Botan/Sango, other minor pairings are not decided yet.**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"They're not as good looking as the three sitting here +Looks Miroku up and down+, 'pecially you, Doll Face." He told Miroku, whose eyes widen slightly. Miroku quickly looked at the table as a blush dusted across his nose and upper cheeks. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, while Inuyasha snickered._

_"My name is NOT 'Doll Face'!"_

_Yusuke smirked, until he was popped in the head from behind._

_"Hey!" Yusuke complained to Hiei._

_"Yusuke, you can't just invite yourself to other people's table." Youko scolded him, in a brotherly way. Yusuke pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head on Miroku's shoulder._

_"He doesn't mind, do you Doll Face?" Yusuke asked as he nuzzled Miroku's shoulder. Miroku pushed Yusuke's head off his shoulder._

_"I do mind!" Miroku growled at him. Yusuke meeped as his head hit the back of the chair slightly._

_T.T_

_"Yusuke, stop fake crying! You're getting tears everywhere!" Hiei told him as he sat on the other side of Miroku, who tilted his head at him. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"_

_"I-uh . . . " Miroku trailed off as he sighed and flopped his head on the table._

_"Hiei, you embarrassed my wittle Doll Face." Yusuke said to Hiei as he rubbed Miroku's back up and down. Miroku closed his eyes slightly at the comforting movement. At least, until Yusuke's hand moved down too far. Miroku jumped up and punched Yusuke out of the booth and into the counter (and almost into a passing by couple) . . . _

_"You damn pervert!" Miroku shouted at Yusuke. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, we are leaving now! We can eat when we get back to the hotel room!"_

_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did the wise thing and did as Miroku told them. They knew not to EVER mess with an embarrassed and pissed off Miroku._

_Meanwhile, Kurama came back with their orders. He looked surprised and disappointed to see Sesshomaru and the others gone, with Youko and his gang replacing them. He then looked slightly angry._

_"Did you guys do something with Inuyasha and his friends!?!" Kurama demanded from them. Youko blinked and raised an eyebrow. Kurama cleared his throat and calmed down slightly while blushing._

_"Inuyasha?" Youko repeated the name._

_"I mean . . . did you guys scare off my customers?" Kurama asked more politely. Hiei smirked._

_"Does little Ku-chan have a crush on someone?" Youko teased. Kurama's blushes deepen._

_"What happened to them?" Kurama asked yet again._

* * *

"This is going to fun!" Kagome exclaimed happily as they entered a club called 'Three Kings'. Kagome was wearing a red tank top with black leather pants with her hair down; Sango was wearing a pink halter top with her hair in a high ponytail held up by a pink band and leather pants; Sesshomaru was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt and black tight jeans with his hair in a high ponytail held by a black band; Miroku was wearing a purple fishnet shirt and leather pants with his hair in a low ponytail held by a purple band; and Inuyasha was wearing a tight, white sleeveless muscle shirt and leather pants with his hair loose.

The music was loud, and it was packed. It took them about five minutes, but they found an empty table. It was right next to the dance floor. They all ordered drinks.

"Dance with me!" Kagome shouted to Sango. They both went off to dance Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who had just noticed that they were staring at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why aren't you dancing, hanging off, and groping people?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm looking for some to do that to now . . . " Inuyasha said as he was scanning the crowd. His eyes fell on a familiar looking red head. He smirked at Sesshomaru and Miroku. "Bingo! Got to go, Nature calls!"

Inuyasha left. Sesshomaru shook his head and muttered. "Not again . . . "

* * *

"It's boring at the top . . . " Kurama whined to Youko, who gestured down.

"Then go down there and dance." Youko told him. Kurama shook his head.

"There isn't anyone I like . . . down there . . . " Kurama told him.

"Well, well . . . " Yusuke said with a smirk, making everyone in the room look at him. "I see your little Inuyasha down there."

"He is!" Kurama said, excitedly as he pushed Yusuke out of the way. He smiled when he saw him. "I'm going down!"

Before anyone could say anything, he rushed down the stairs. Everyone chuckled.

"Looks like Kurama has a crush." Hiei said with a smirk.

"If he's here . . . " Yusuke muttered as his eyes scanned the table where he saw Inuyasha at. He smirked. "Bingo."

He turned and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Got to go, Nature calls!" Yusuke told them as he opened the door. Youko also walked over, followed by Hiei.

"I've got nothing better to do . . . " Youko said.

"Hn . . . "

* * *

"...+sigh+ . . . " Miroku sighed again. Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"Bored?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku nodded his head. He was about to talk when someone yelled. 'Doll Face'! Miroku sweat-dropped as he dropped his face in his hands.

"Please tell me that he doesn't see me."

"...he does . . . "

"Damn . . . "

* * *

"Doll Face!" Yusuke yelled at Miroku, who looked horrified. Miroku then dropped his face in his hands. "Hm . . . I don't think he heard me . . . " Youko laughed a little.

* * *

"It's a small world after all..." Yusuke said as he flopped down next to Miroku into a chair. Miroku sighed.

"And getting smaller..." Miroku mumbled to himself, then looked at Yusuke in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I don't think we introduced ourselves properly last time." Yusuke stated, which made Miroku raise an eyebrow. "My name is Yusuke Urmanshi/?, the one with silver hair is Youko, and the Emo is Hiei."

"..." Youko didn't say anything, because he was staring at Sesshomaru (who was staring at Miroku in amusement).

"Hn." Hiei said as he sat on the other side of Miroku.

"You look real nice, Doll Face." Yusuke said with a bright smile, causing Miroku to blush in embarrassment and anger.

"My name is MIROKU! Not 'Doll Face'." Miroku corrected Yusuke.

"Let's dance 'Doll Face'." Yusuke said as he stood up and held his hand out of Miroku, who just stared at it.

"I'm not dancing with you!" Miroku told Yusuke, who pouted.

"Aw...why not..." Yusuke asked. "I'm a good dancer, I swear!"

"No!" Miroku told him as he turned his head to look the opposite way. He caught Hiei's blood red eyes looking straight into his own. "..."

Miroku turned away quickly, so Hiei wouldn't see the blush. Yusuke pouted even harder.

"Please, Miroku..." Yusuke begged, causing some people to look. "Pretty, pretty please...with sugar on top of you...and some whip cream...and a cherr-"

"Fine!" Miroku growled out as he grabbed Yusuke's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor.

"Do you dance?" Youko asked Sesshomaru, who suddenly felt very self conscious. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I don't dance well..." Sesshomaru immediately to Youko. "My younger brother and friends dragged me to this club..."

"Inuyasha?" Youko said, insure.

"You know him?" Sesshomaru asked surprised. Youko shook his head.

"Only by name and face, it seems that my cousin Kurama is infatuated with him." Youko told Sesshomaru, who smirked.

"The feeling seems mutual." He told Youko. Hiei looked at the two, then slipped away on the dance floor.

"You don't sound like you're from this area." Youko stated. "You're Japanese."

"You're right...you're Japanese too..." Sesshomaru said. Youko nodded his head. "You're name sounds familiar; and I've seen you somewhere...I just can't place it..."

"Oh, I'm sure I would remember you if I ever saw your face..." Youko said flirtatiously, causing Sesshomaru to blush slightly and shake his head.

"I'm just another face in the crowd..." He told Youko, who shook his.

"Well, then this crowd would have to be filled with people even MORE beautiful than you..."

"Please, stop..." Sesshomaru told Youko, who nodded his head.

"Only if you dance with me." Youko said. Sesshomaru was about to shake his head, when Youko added quickly. "One dance, if you don't like it...you don't have to dance anymore..."

"..." Sesshomaru blushed as he took Youko's hand.

* * *

"..." Miroku had an angry tick in his right eye from the many times Yusuke's adventurous hands that seemed to only want to group him. Speaking of which, there goes one of them...He put his hand on top of it to pull it off of him, but froze when another hand besides Yusuke's landed on top of his. He looked over his shoulder when he felt another body press close to him and start to dance.

He came face to face with a smirking Hiei. Miroku blushed and looked back a Yusuke, who was smirking even more. Miroku's blush had deepen even more, so he looked straight down. His face felt like it was on fire when he felt Hiei nuzzle his neck

"You smell good...'Doll Face'..." Hiei mumbled into Miroku's neck, which was almost as bright as his face.

"He does, doesn't." Yusuke teased as he hot breathe hit Miroku's ear, making him shiver.

* * *

"You dance really damn good." Inuyasha told Kurama, who smiled at him.

"You do too." Kurama said, then blushed. "Um..."

"Dance again?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't even have to ask."

Well, that's it...how was it? Should I continue? Should I change the pairings? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I change ANYTHING? Should I stop asking questions? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! 

Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap:**_

_"..." Miroku had an angry tick in his right eye from the many times Yusuke's adventurous hands that seemed to only want to group him. Speaking of which, there goes one of them...He put his hand on top of it to pull it off of him, but froze when another hand besides Yusuke's landed on top of his. He looked over his shoulder when he felt another body press close to him and started to dance. _

_He came face to face with a smirking Hiei. Miroku blushed and looked back a Yusuke, who was smirking even more. Miroku's blush had deepen even more, so he looked straight down. His face felt like it was on fire when he felt Hiei nuzzle his neck_

_"You smell good...'Doll Face'..." Hiei mumbled into Miroku's neck, which was almost as bright as his face._

_"He does, doesn't." Yusuke teased as he hot breathe hit Miroku's ear, making him shiver._

_"You dance really damn good." Inuyasha told Kurama, who smiled at him. _

_"You do too." Kurama said, then blushed. "Um..."_

_"Dance again?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"You don't even have to ask."

* * *

_

"So, Silver Beauty...tell me about yourself." Youko told Sesshomaru, who glared at him and blushed slightly for the nickname.

"There's...not much to tell..." Sesshomaru said.

"Sure there is." Youko stated, then thought. "What about your parents?"

"My mother died at my birth-"

"How did Inu-"

"He's my half-brother; and his mother died when he was about 10 years old."

"Oh...what about your father?"

"He died..." Sesshomaru stated, looking sad and something else. Youko sighed and pulled Sesshomaru closer.

"Hm...Here I am trying to make an impression on you, and I do is get you sad...some impression..." Youko stated as he laid his head on top of Sesshomaru, who blushed more.

"It's not so bad..." Sesshomaru muttered. "What about you?"

"Never really knew my father or mother, I just knew that my dad was a major drug dealer and my mother was a whore." Youko stated with a shrug. "Not much to tell." Sesshomaru blinked.

"You were an orphanage?" Sesshomaru asked. Youko shook his head.

"Orphanage have no homes. I had a home...Hell, I was spoiled half-rotten!" Youko said with a chuckle. Sesshomaru pulled back to look Youko in the face.

"I thought you didn't know your parents?" He asked, confused. Youko shook his head.

"I didn't. Never seen them in my life. It's true, but that didn't mean they didn't take care of their brat." Youko told Sesshomaru, who nodded his head even though he was still confused. What kind of parents never see their son...

"You're thinking too hard..." Youko informed Sesshomaru, who tilted his head as if asking 'How would you know?'. "Because Kurama squints his nose just like yours...its cute."

* * *

"I've had enough dancing..." Miroku said as he tried to wiggle from Hiei and Yusuke's perverse and deathly sandwich. He yipped when he groped his behind and gave it a hard squeeze. Miroku growled and (with strength he didn't know he had) turned around and hit Hiei with a one hit knock-out. Yusuke gasped and ran over to the 0.0 Hiei.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled as he slapped his cheeks. Miroku growled and stomped over to Kagome and Sango.

* * *

"I wonder what all those people are crowding around." Inuyasha stated curiously. He started to walk over there, but Kurama's hand in his hand stopped him. He turned about to look at Kurama.

"...I...Can...we..." Kurama stuttered. "Can we...um...I"

Inuyasha's eyes drifted over Kurama's shoulders all of a sudden and growled. "That basted has his hands on Sesshomaru! When I-"

Inuyasha trailed off as he stomped over towards Sesshomaru and his 'assailant'.

* * *

"I like the way you feel against me..." Youko told Sesshomaru, who was now a red tomato. "Are you familiar with...Youkai's (someone tell me what the word for demon is: please and thank you!)"

"Demon...what of it...? Their suppose to have been extinct..." Sesshomaru said and asked curiously.

"They say that when a fox demon is born the scent of his life mate is embedded within his mind. That when he sees and smells him...that he knows that that is his mate..." Youko informed him. "That he'll know his mate's scent...taste...feel..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru asked, mildly worried in that Youko was a crazy person or something. He started to panic when Youko leaned in and buried his face in Sesshomaru's neck. He shivered when Youko took a deep breathe that tickled his neck. He then yelped when Youko licked his neck. Sesshomaru tried to push back from him, but failed. It was as if Youko was draining all his energy. That or...his body didn't want him to push away...but that couldn't be it...HE wanted to get away...Youko was scaring him... "P-pl-please stop that...let...le-let me go..."

"Let him go!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled Sesshomaru from Youko, who growled right back at him. "You prick!"

"What does this matter concern you?" Youko asked calmly.

"Concern?! He's my f-cking brother! Ya think I'm gonna let you feel him up and stuff!" Inuyasha growled his eyes flashing red or so Sesshomaru thought for a second. He shook his head. That couldn't be right...

"It matters not...He's my mate!" Youko growled his eyes flashing an even darker colored gold. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Mate?" Sesshomaru asked out loud, confused.

"He doesn't know what a mate his! Father nor his mother ever told him! He told me not to tell him!" Inuyasha said. "So back off! He doesn't want you! Let's go Sess." Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and started dragging him away, when Youko stepped him front of them.

"To deny him the right of his birth rights and mate is to deny him life! And that, as his mate, I will not stand for!" Youko growled his teeth getting larger and more k-9 like. "Give him to me!"

"No!" Inuyasha growled as he let go of Sesshomaru's hand. His teeth also growing like Youko's. Like a demon...a monster... Sesshomaru shook his head. This all had to be a dream. There's no such thing as demons...there's no such thing as demons...or monsters...

"There's no such thing as demons...monster..." Sesshomaru whispered. He then grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled slightly while he said. "Inuyasha...please don't fight..."

"..." Inuyasha sneered at Youko about to fight, then remembered a similar event in their childhood.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mom, I'm gonna go outside!" Inuyasha yelled as he put on his shoes.

"Make sure that Sess, is going with you." His mother's voice came from the kitchen where she prepared dinner.

"Aw, why do I always have to wait and go with Sess?" Inuyasha complained, not know that Sesshomaru was behind him. "He's smaller than me an' he's my aniki! An' he looks like a girl! He cries a lot too! I don't like 'im! He gets in the way an' my friends don't want him around!"

"Inuyasha..." His mother warned. Sesshomaru looked down and sniffed. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he turned around and saw Sesshomaru there sniffing.

"Sess..." Inuyasha started, feeling slightly guilty. Sesshomaru shook his head and ran out the door. Inuyasha sighed. All well, he'll now get to go outside and play with his friends. "He's such a crybaby...MOM, SESS. IS GONE! I'M  
GOING TOO!"

"Have fun!"

"Look, its the crybaby girl!" An older kid teased Sess., who shook his head. "Yes, you are!" He punched Sess in the stomach, making him yell out in pain and fall down. Sess sniffed.

"Look he's gonna cry!" Another older kicked said while pointing at Sess, who shook his head. The kid kicked him. Sess. whimpered, but didn't cry.

"Why ain't ya crying crybaby?" Another kid asked as he kicked Sess in the head. "Cry!"

"...No..." Sess. said quietly. The kids laughed.

"He's not going to cry...lets see if we can make him!" And with that said, they started to beat Sess up.

"Hey, leave him alone!" A familiar voice growled out. The kids stopped kicking Sess. and looked over to see a mad Inuyasha running towards them.

"And what if we -" The kid didn't even finished the sentence, because Inuyasha jumped on him and started punching him as hard as he could. "Run!"

The kid pushed Inuyasha off of him and ran, along with the other, away. Inuyasha waved him fist.

"And don't yaw come back!" He shouted at them. He then turned to Sess, who was sitting up on his knees and head bowed. His bangs, shadowing his face. "Sess...?"

"..."

"Are ya hurtin' alot?" Inuyasha asked him as sat next to him. Sess nodded his head slowly. "Do you want to go home?" Sess. nodded his head again. Inuyasha stood up and turned his back towards Sess. He then squatted down. "Climb on my back and I'll give you a piggy back ride..." Sess looked up at Inuyasha, who turned his head around. He had silent tears running down his face as he slowly climbed on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha struggled a little to regain his balance, then started off. Sess sniffed.

"Don't cry no more Sess..." Inuyasha said quietly. "When we get home, Mom will kiss and make all your boo boo better...and then we'll get to eat ice cream and stay up late and watch cartoons and-and-"

"Play video games?" Sess asked quietly. Inuyasha smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Sess and nodded his head.

"We can play anything ya want to!" Inuyasha said happily. Sess yawned and snuggled into Inuyasha's back. "Just don't cry anymore...I hate seeing ya cry..."

"Inu...?"

"I was scared..." Sess admitted.

"They were three big bulli-"

"Not of them..."

"Then what of?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Of...you looked different when you're really angry...it scared me...you looked like a monster..."

"..."

"Inuyasha...don't fight...anymore... I don't like that monster...it makes you like...those bullies..." Sess said as he finally drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha thought about it alone in silence for awhile.

"...I have to fight to protect ya Sess...At least, until ya can protect yourself...Until then-"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'll be the monster to protect you." Inuyasha whispered, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to widen as Inuyasha became normal again. "Let's go, Sess..."

Well, that's it...how was it? Should I continue? Should I change the pairings? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I change ANYTHING? Should I stop asking questions? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! 

Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap:**_

_"I was scared..." Sess admitted._

_  
"They were three big bulli-"_

_  
"Not of them..."_

_  
"Then what of?" Inuyasha asked, confused._

_  
"Of...you looked different when you're really angry...it scared me...you looked like a monster..."_

_  
"..."_

_  
"Inuyasha...don't fight...anymore... I don't like that monster...it makes you like...those bullies..." Sess said as he finally drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha thought about it alone in silence for awhile._

_  
"...I have to fight to protect ya Sess...At least, until ya can protect yourself...Until then-"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_"I'll be the monster to protect you." Inuyasha whispered, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to widen as Inuyasha became normal again. "Let's go, Sess..."

* * *

_

Everyone was now back at the hotel, each in their own room. Inuyasha decided to stay in Sess's room tonight to calm him down. Sess was now asleep with his head in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha was running his hand through Sess's hair gently and soothingly.

I bet you're thinking about why Inuyasha is acting like the older brother; and, why Sess is acting like the younger brother. Well, you see...While growing up, Inuyasha was almost always taller, bigger, and stronger than Sess. Sess. use to get picked on a lot about being a crybaby and looking like a girl. Inuyasha use to always defend him, even if he was a year and half younger than Sess. It didn't help that Sess was always so sick when he was younger...

However, when they reached high school, Inuyasha had to start beating people up for groping and sending perverted comments at Sess. When Sess reached completed high school, he was finally almost as tall as Inuyasha, who had been growing like a weed. Inuyasha had been so use to protecting and being around Sess that he nearly died when Sess decided to leave for America and go to college to major in business to help run the family company.

Sess was home sick at first...at least, until he met Narku...He and Sess quickly became friends and soon boyfriends... Everything was going great for Sess, he was done with college and had a great boyfriend...or so everyone thought. Half-way through college, Narku became possessive of Sess. He had to know where he was, what he was doing, when he was coming back to their dorm, etc. Sess got annoyed with it and told him off. This ended with the very first time Narku had slapped Sess.

Of course, he got on his knees and graveled in apologizes and bought him gifts. Sess. soon forgave him and everything went back to normal. Soon, Sess. wanted to move back to Japan with his family. Narku objected and they got into an argument. This ended with the second time Sess was slapped and the first time he was punched. Sess. locked himself in the room and cried while ignoring Narku's pleas and promises. After a week of this, Sess. forgave him again; and they left for Japan.

Once in Japan, Narku bought them a mansion near Sess's parents' mansion. Sess. spent most of his time over there with Inuyasha and his friends, because lots of time Narku would come home from a 'business deal celebration' drunk. He would say and shout mean things to and about Sess. And every so often, he was hit Sess. Then the next morning, he would act and be the sweetest thing to Sess. Sess. never told anyone, because he didn't want to cause what he believed unnecessary problems…

"Sess...?" Inuyasha whispered. He smiled when he realized that Sess. was asleep. He then frowned at the thought of Youko. "Damn, it! He wasn't suppose to know..."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Inuyasha..." His father called for him. He ran into the room._

_"Yes, Father?" Inuyasha answered. His father patted the seat next to him in silent invitation, which he took._

_"As you know, Sess. is sick a lot..." He paused and looked at Inuyasha, who nodded his head. "There is a reason behind it...You see...Sess. isn't like you or even like me..."_

_"I'm a half-demon!" Inuyasha declared proudly, causing his father to chuckle. "And you're a full demon."_

_"And Sess is...well...both my parents were demons, that's why I'm a demon...and your mother was a human, that's why you're half-demon...while...Sess's mother was half-demon too...And for some reason, Sess's demon blood kept trying to reject that small percent of his human blood. That's the reason his mother died...his demon blood rejected her's and she bleed to death...That's why he kept coughing out blood...it was his human blood being thrown from his body by his demon blood...But like any other animal, he's human blood will any make more human blood..."_

_"Will he get better...?" Inuyasha asked worriedly._

_"He will...that's what I want to talk to you about..."_

_"I can help him!" Inuyasha said excitedly. "How?"_

_"I'm having someone special come down here and to push the demon part of his mind away...It'll get rid of the instinct to get rid of the human blood in Sess's body...I need you to never mention Sess's demon heritance or anything to do with demons...It could bring back that part of his mind, and he could get sick again. He thinks that he's going to have surgery...Promise me, Inuyasha...that you will not tell him anything...okay?"_

_"Okay...I promise..."_

_"Good...and Inuyasha...when he loses that part of his mind...he'll be like a pure human..."_

_"I'll protect him!" Inuyasha declared. His father chuckled._

_"That's my little solider..."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sess...I won't let you get sick again..." Inuyasha promised him as he kissed Sess's forehead, causing Sess to smile.

* * *

**Well, that's it...how was it? Should I continue? Should I change the pairings? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I change ANYTHING? Should I stop asking questions? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Recap:_**

_"I'm having someone special come down here and to push the demon part of his mind away...It'll get rid of the instinct to get rid of the human blood in Sess's body...I need you to never mention Sess's demon heritance or anything to do with demons...It could bring back that part of his mind, and he could get sick again. He thinks that he's going to have surgery...Promise me, Inuyasha...that you will not tell him anything...okay?" _

_"Okay...I promise..." _

_"Good...and Inuyasha...when he loses that part of his mind...he'll be like a pure human..." _

_"I'll protect him!" Inuyasha declared. His father chuckled. _

_"That's my little solider..." _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

_  
"Sess...I won't let you get sick again..." Inuyasha promised him as he kissed Sess's forehead, causing Sess to smile. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

_"I'll be the monster to protect you." Inuyasha whispered, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to widen as Inuyasha became normal again. "Let's go, Sess..." _

_

* * *

_

Sess work up enveloped by warmth. He looked up and saw Inuyasha holding him as if he were a smile child. He sat up and yawned. This caused Inuyasha to twitch in his sleep and grumble.

Sess smiled and detached himself from Inuyasha to go the the bathroom to use it and get clean. While he was in the shower (drool!), he thought about what had happened. And when he thought about what happened, he got a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"…_remember…"_ A deep, animalistic voice whispered, causing Sess to yelp in surprise. He looked around, but no one was there. Sess shook his head and tried to think of other things.

"Narku!" Sess yelled in panic and worry. He quickly turned off the shower, dried off, dressed, and ran to get his cell phone out of his jacket. He bit his lip in nerveness as he checked to see if he had any messages.

"You have 7 messages." The phone stated. "Message one: Sess, have you reached America yet? Message two: Sess, didn't I tell you to call me? Message three: Where are you? You better not be fooling around? Message four: Where are you? You're still not answering your phone. You're pissing me off! Message five: YOU BETTER ENJOY YOUR 'VACATION'! IT'LL BE THE LAST ONE YOU GET! Message six: Sess, if you don't answer your phone and stop being a whore…you're going to catch the worst beating I've ever given you! Message seven: Prepare for a beating when you get home. Your ass is mine!"

Sess trembled as he quickly dialed Narku's phone number.

"I see you finally decided to call you dumb bitch!" Narku snarled through the phone. "Where the hell have you been!"

"In-In-Inuyas-s"

"In-In-In!" Narku mocked Sess, then yelled. "Speak straight!"

"Inu-Inuyasha to-took us o-out to d-dinner…" Sess finally answered. "An-and, I ac-acidently le-left my ph-phone h-home."

"Did you?"

"Y-yes!"

"Didn't I tell you to call me always call me when I call you? Did you check your phone when you got home?"

"I-I fell a-asleep on th-the way ba-back…" Sess told him.

"Next time remember!" Narku shouted, causing Sess to flinch! "STOP BEING A DUMB BITCH!"

"Y-yes, Narku…" Sess said with tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Narku asked in an amused voice, then said angryily. "You better not be crying!"

"I-I-I'm not!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I-I-I didn't mean to!"

"There goes that yelling again! Wait until your ass gets home!" Narku growled, then there was noise in the background. "You're lucky I have a meeting. I'll call you after its finished and you better pick up the f-cking phone! Got it!"

"Ye-yes…"

"Good…Oh, and Sess…"

"Y-y-yes?" Sess asked cautiously.

"I love you…" Narku said in a sweet voice, almost fooling Sess again.

"I-I-I love yo-you too…" Sess told him. He sighed when Narku hung up. He sniffed. He couldn't believe that he once said that with meaning to Narku one time. "…I use to…"

* * *

**Well, that's it...how was it? Should I continue? Should I change the pairings? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I change ANYTHING? Should I stop asking questions? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap:**_

"_Didn't I tell you to call me always call me when I call you? Did you check your phone when you got home?"_

"_I-I fell a-asleep on th-the way ba-back…" Sess told him._

"_Next time remember!" Narku shouted, causing Sess to flinch! "STOP BEING A DUMB BITCH!"_

"_Y-yes, Narku…" Sess said with tears in his eyes._

"_Are you crying?" Narku asked in an amused voice, then said angryily. "You better not be crying!"_

"_I-I-I'm not!"_

"_Don't yell at me!"_

"_I-I-I didn't mean to!"_

"_There goes that yelling again! Wait until your ass gets home!" Narku growled, then there was noise in the background. "You're lucky I have a meeting. I'll call you after its finished and you better pick up the f-cking phone! Got it!"_

"_Ye-yes…"_

"_Good…Oh, and Sess…"_

"_Y-y-yes?" Sess asked cautiously._

"_I love you…" Narku said in a sweet voice, almost fooling Sess again._

"_I-I-I love yo-you too…" Sess told him. He sighed when Narku hung up. He sniffed. He couldn't believe that he once said that with meaning to Narku one time. "…I use to…"

* * *

_

"What's wrong Sess?" Inuyasha asked worriedly and sleepily. Sess shook his head. _WEAK! WAKE UP!_ A voice yelled in his head, causing it pain. Inuyasha quickly went over to Sess. "Sess, what's wrong!?"

"…M-my head…it hurts…" Sess said as he buried his face in Inuyasha's chest.

"Sess, if you hear a voice, ignore it."

"…"

"Sess!"

"It hurts…it whisperes…remember...it...it says I'm weak-"

"I SAID IGNORE THE DAMN VOICE! DON'T LISTEN TO IT!" Inuyasha yelled while shaking Sess hard. Sess looked at Inuyasha with a small smile.

"It stopped…"

"Good." Inuyasha said with a sigh of relief. "…Sess."

"Yes?"

"Never, ever listen to that voice…"

"How do you know about it Inuyasha?" Sess asked in confusion. Inuyasha frowned.

"Cause I have one in my head, and I hear it every time when I get upset or angry…" Inuyasha explained. "Sess…I want you to promise that you want ever listen to that voice."

"But I can't help it…it talks in my head…"

"Then don't do what it says."

"Why? What does it want me to remember?"

"Sess…just…promise me."

"But-"

"Promise me, Aniki. Please...just promise me." Inuyasha told him. Sess looked at him and frowned when he saw worry and seriousness in Inuyasha's eyes. _It must be bad if Inuyasha is this worked up about it…_

"I-I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"No, I'll just tell the truth and never a lie." Sess answered with a smile. "I remember when we first came up with that…"

"Good times…" Inuyasha said as he stood up straight and helped Sess off of the floor. "I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join?"

"No thank you."

"Your loss."

"You know?"

"What?"

"If you weren't my brother, I'd think that you were hitting on me." Sess joked, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gave Sess the finger.

"In your dreams."

"You mean nightmares right-INUYASHA, DON'T GIVE ME A NUGGIE!" Sess yelled when Inuyasha caught his head and nuggied him with his knuckles. "INUYASHA!"

Sess bit Inuyasha's arm lightly causing him to loosen his grip enough to let him go. He then pushed Inuyasha down and jumped on him.

While they were wrestling, Sess remembered he and Inuyasha first started wrestling.

**FLASHBACK(they are 4 and 5)**

"What you watching Inuyasha?" A sleepy Sess asked Inuyasha, who was watching wrestling on T.V.

"Westling." Inuyasha answered without looking up from the T.V. screen. Sess climbed up on the couch with his blanket in hand. He snuggled next to Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes, but didn't push him away.

"What westling?" Sess asked curiously with a yawn. Inuyasha looked at Sess as though he just said that he was born a duck.

"WESTLING! WESTLING! WESTLING!" Inuyasha shouted while standing up on the couch. Their father ran into the room and blinked.

"Inuyasha, why are you yelling 'westling'?" His father asked. Inuyasha pointed at Sess.

"HE NOT KNOW WHAT WESTLING IS!" Inuyasha told his father, who looked at Sess.

"Well, I think its time to change that…"

AN HOUR LATER

"Go!" Their father yelled making Inuyasha growl. Inuyasha now wore a sheet with holes in over his head and his winter mittens.

"I'm take you down!" Inuyasha told Sess, who growled back. Sess wore his part of his Halloween costume (devil horns and tail).

"Not 'for I take you down!" Sess yelled then jumped at Inuyasha at the same time Inuyasha had jumped at him. "AHH! DADDY TELL INU, IT NO FAIR TO NUGGIE!"

"Sorry, Sess…that's wrestling." His father said. "Anything goes."

"I BITE YOU!" Sess told Inuyasha, who he bit.

"NO, SESS LET GO!" Their father shouted as he tugged at the little child.

"DADDY, WESTLING! LET BITE HIM!" Inuyasha suggested to Sess, who nodded his head.

"AH! STOP! THAT HURTS! I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"One, two, three!" Inuyasha counted then stood up and did a victory dance. "I won, I'm the man! If Sess can't do it, Inuyasha can!"

"You cheated!" Sess pouted.

"Like bitting me didn't count as cheating…" Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. "Now hurry up! We're going out to eat at were my little firefly works at."

"Pet names on the third day, you're moving faster than you usually do." Sess said to Inuyasha as he went through his bags and looked for things to wear. Inuyasha smiled with a slight blush on his face.

"He's…I smell him…" He said with a dreamy look on his face.

"He's your what?" I asked, which shook him out of his stupor.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said with a nervous smile as he shook his head. "He's cute…Just hurry up!"

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the empty bed…" Sess mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Sess said quickly with a smile.

* * *

**Well, that's it...how was it? Should I continue? Should I change the pairings? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I change ANYTHING? Should I stop asking questions? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recap:**_

_"One, two, three!" Inuyasha counted then stood up and did a victory dance. "I won, I'm the man! If Sess can't do it, Inuyasha can!"_

_"You cheated!" Sess pouted._

_"Like bitting me didn't count as cheating…" Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. "Now hurry up! We're going out to eat at were my little firefly works at."_

_"Pet names on the third day, you're moving faster than you usually do." Sess said to Inuyasha as he went through his bags and looked for things to wear. Inuyasha smiled with a slight blush on his face._

_"He's…I smell him…" He said with a dreamy look on his face._

_"He's your what?" I asked, which shook him out of his stupor._

_"Nothing." Inuyasha said with a nervous smile as he shook his head. "He's cute…Just hurry up!"_

_"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the empty bed…" Sess mumbled._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing!" Sess said quickly with a smile._

_

* * *

_

SESS'S POV

"You're back Inuyasha!" Kurama exclaimed happily, then squealed when Inuyasha kissed him. It was a gentle, but soon turned into a everybody look at the horny couple makeout session. When they pulled away, they both were panting. "Inu...Not now...I'm at work..."

"Mate..." I hard Inuyasha growl into his ears as he gave Kurama a lick on the cheek. Kurama whimpered slightly.

"Inu..."

"Inuyasha, remember whose here." Miroku stated as gently pushed me into a seat and sat next to me. Inuyasha growled slightly, but eventually pulled back. He sat down while grumblling and glanced at me a couple of times. I tilted my head in confusion. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes as they sat down. I was now in between Sango and Miroku.

"Inu..." Kurama smiled while handing him a card with his name, number, and address. "I get off early today at 12 this afternoon."

"I can't wait." Inuyasha said as he smirked at Kurama, who blushed.

"...cough..." Miroku said to get Kurama's attention, who blushed even more. "I'll like a the grits platter and a coke."

"I'll have the same thing." Sango and Kagome told him. "And sprite to drink.

"I'll have two meat platter and a pepsi." Inuyasha ordered, then everyone looked at me.

"I-I'm not really hungry..." I told them.

"Is your head hurting?" Inuyasha asked with a voice full of worry. I shook my head. It did hurt.

"M-my stomach hurts a little..." It was the truth. My stomach and head were hurting, but it was bearable.

"He'll have just toast and some ginger ale." Inuyasha ordered for me. Kurama left as Inuyasha reached across the table and felt my forehead. He frowned. "You're slightly warm. Are you feeling bad?'

"Just a little, but it's nothing." I told him.

"..."

"If he says he's fine, he's fine Inuyasha! Stop babying him!" Kagome told him while rolling her eyes. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her. "Real mature..."

"I know I am." He stated proudly. Sango, Miroku, and I laughed as they started to another one of their famous argue sessions.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later!" Inuyasha told them, then said to Sess. "If you need me, then call my cell phone. DO NOT HESITATE TO CALL ME! Got it?"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"And if you get any worse, let me know..."

"Yes, Inuyasha..."

"And let me know if that 'headache' comes back."

"Yes, mothe-OW!" I winced when Inuyasha hit me in the back of my head. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"We'll watch him!"

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

"Hey! We can take good care of him!"

"I don't trust you guys that much!"

"Hey!"

"Just about anything can happen to him! You know how clumsy he is and stuff! He can barely do anything without-"

"I'm not a child, Inuyasha." I told him, causing him to wince at the way I said his name. He sighed.

"Sess-"

"Just go Inuyasha...I'll call you if I get too helpless..." I told him while turning my back on him.

"…"

* * *

REGULAR POV

Sess snuck off from the group to talk Narku.

"I see you picked up your phone and took it with you this time." Narku stated with approval in his voice. "The deal with quite smoothly."

"T-that's good. I kn-knew that they would cave in."

"Of course, they didn't stand a chance." Narku proudly said. "I wanted to celebrate with you...but you're not here...ah, well...how was your day so far love?"

"I-it was okay...I feel a little sick though..."

"Have you been taking your pills?" Narku asked. Sess bit his bottom lip. "You haven't, have you?"

"...I-I..."

"I told you to make SURE that you took your pills! Does your brother know that you're not taking them?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU! DOES HE?!"

"N...no."

"...I see..."

"N-narku...?"

"I'm going to call him and tell him to make sure you take those damn pills."

"Bu-but..."

"Are you aruging with me?"

"N..no..."

"Good. I'll call you back." Click...Sess frowned. He didn't want to take those...they...they made him feel incomplete. He never liked taking them as a child. He had had enough of taking those pills a couple of weeks ago, and poured them down the drain. A couple of days later, he started to get headaches. He felt complete, but he started hurting a little. It was mainly bearable, but sometimes...he wished he would die...the pain was just too much!

"What's a beauty like you doing over here?" Youko's voice teased, startling Sess, who jumped slightly and blushed. Youko sniffed the air and sighed. "Mate..."

"W-what?" Sess started backing up, afraid of Youko.

"Nothing...where's your brother and the rest of your 'gang'?" Youko asked Sess.

"Inu is gone with Kurama and the others a shopping..." Sess. told him when he was a comfortable distance from him. "Where is your 'gang'?"

"Looking for yours."

"I see..."

"Sess, do you not sense me?" Youko asked Sess with confusion and worry in his voice. Sess. looked at him confused.

"Sense you? Do you mean see? If so...then yes, I see you."

"Not that...do you not smell me; feel my presence?"

"Smell?" Sess stared at Youko still confused.

"As I you...you smell of nature...of rain and flowers." Youko told him in a husiky voice.

"..." Sess blushed and shook his head. He sniffed the air and frowned slightly. "uh...well...I think I smell...forest...but...that's impossible in a mall..."

"You know my smell yet you deny us?" Youko growled, causing Sess to jump in fear.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sess said fearfully.

"Mate..." Youko stated as if it explained everything.

"M-mate..." Sess repeated, causing his head to throb with the word. _Mate...he's mate you fool! Do you not smell his power! His dominence! He is the forest to your rain and flowers! He is your protector! Go to him! Let us go to him!** But Narku-** We do not belong to that low life spider! That pathetic half-bred! Go to him!** I...I can't I don't want to...** Remember me! Remember me! Remember me! Remember me! Remember me! REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER ME! "STOP! STOP! STOP YELLING! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! INUYASHA! INUYASHA! MAKE IT STOP!"_

"SESSHOMARU!" Youku ran to him and caught him as he was falling to the floor.

"I want my Inu..." Sess whispered, as he was passing out. "I want Inu to make it stop..."

* * *

**Well, that's it...how was it? Should I continue? Should I change the pairings? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I change ANYTHING? Should I stop asking questions? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Sess, do you not sense me?" Youko asked Sess with confusion and worry in his voice. Sess. looked at him confused._

_"Sense you? Do you mean see? If so...then yes, I see you."_

_"Not that...do you not smell me; feel my presence?"_

_"Smell?" Sess stared at Youko still confused._

_"As I you...you smell of nature...of rain and flowers." Youko told him in a husiky voice._

_"..." Sess blushed and shook his head. He sniffed the air and frowned slightly. "uh...well...I think I smell...forest...but...that's impossible in a mall..."_

_"You know my smell yet you deny us?" Youko growled, causing Sess to jump in fear._

_"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sess said fearfully._

_"Mate..." Youko stated as if it explained everything._

_"M-mate..." Sess repeated, causing his head to throb with the word. Mate...he's mate you fool! Do you not smell his power! His dominence! He is the forest to your rain and flowers! He is your protector! Go to him! Let us go to him!__** But Narku-**__ We do not belong to that low life spider! That pathetic half-bred! Go to him!__** I...I can't I don't want to...**__ Remember me! Remember me! Remember me! Remember me! Remember me! REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER ME! "STOP! STOP! STOP YELLING! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! INUYASHA! INUYASHA! MAKE IT STOP!"_

_"SESSHOMARU!" Youku ran to him and caught him as he was falling to the floor._

_"I want my Inu..." Sess whispered, as he was passing out. "I want Inu to make it stop..." _

* * *

"..." Sess. slowly sat up and yawned cutely as he streacthed.

"Good, you're awake...you had me worried..." Youko said with a smile, startling Sess, who looked at him confused.

"Where am I...?" He asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"You're in my room...and in my bed, might I add..." Youko answered him, then smirked when a blush appeared on Sess's face. Sess tried to get out of the bed, but as you know...sheets are bitches...so he fell face flat on the floor. Youko quickly went over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fin-I'M NAKED!" Sess shouted in a high pitched voice, causing Youko to wince and cover his ears. Sess pulled a sheet to wrap around his waist.

"You're not naked...you still have on your boxers." Youko pointed out, earning a glare and blush from Sess. "If it's any consulation, you have a very beautiful body."

"..." Sess pulled the sheets up to cover his body as he blushed. "Why am I here?"

"You passed out...remember?"

"...how long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday, by the way...there's some asshole name Narku that keeps calling. Got pissed when I answered it." Youko told him. Sess's eyes widen and his skin paled even more. _N-narku called! Youko answered! What will he think!?_ "Hey, are you okay?"

"...I-I-I'm fine." Sess told Youko as he shook his head. _I...I'll deal with it later...it...can't be worse than I've had before..._

"Are you hungry?" Youko asked Sess, whose stomach growled as if on cue. Sess blushed as Youko chuckled. "What do you want to eat?"

"I-" Sess was cut off when his phone rang. He picked it up and saw Inuyasha's number. "OH, NO! Inuyasha must be dreadfully worried...Hello!"

"SESS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha voice yelled through the phone. Sess flinched at the tone.

"I-I'm at Youko's house." He answered.

"WHAT?! I'M GETTING KURAMA AND COMING OVER THERE NOW! STAY AWAY FROM HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STA-" Youku snatched Sess's cell phone from him.

"Calm down, baka." Youko said calmly into the phone. "He needs not stay away from me..." Youko's eyes flashed red. "He's mine..."

"..." Sess looked slightly fearful at Youko when he tugged Sess to him and took a deep breath.

"Rain..." Youko mummbled as he tossed Sess phone to the other side of the room. He looked into Sess's eyes, causing Sess's body to freeze. He could vaguly here Inuyasha voice yelling on the phone. He was only aware of Youko.

_**Do you smell mate and his power...?**_ A voice in the back of Sess's mind asked. _Smell? __**Yes, smell mate!**_Sess sniffed the air and frowned. _**What smell is mate?**__ He...he smells like the earth after a spring shower...__**Good...you know mate smell.**__ He's not my 'mate'!__** MATE! HE'S MATE! We must show mate we know him!**__ Show him..?_

And as if Sess's body had a mind of his own, he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose to Youko's neck. This earned an encouraging purr from Youko. Youko in turn nuzzled his nose to Sess's neck.

"Mate..." Youko growled, causing Sess to comeback to reality. He quickly pushed a surprised Youko away from him.

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Sess told him.

"Of course not mate...family did not educate mate..." Youko told him in a more husily, animalistic voice. His eyes were fading in and out of red. "Mate could have been harmed!"

"I..." Sess bite his lip and shook slightly with fear. Youko's eyes soften when he saw Sess shaking.

"I will not hurt you." He told Sess. "But you must learn about what you really are."

"I...I'm human. What more could there be to know?" Sess asked in confusion and fear.

"First of all, you are not-" Youko was interrupted when the front door of his apartment was slammed open.

"YOU BASTARD!" A voice that sounded like an angry growl of an animal shouted. They rushed out the room to where the voice was and saw something that frighten Sess. Kurama was struggling to hold back a...a monster was the only thing Sess could think of to describe it. It had simliarties to his brother...but that couldn't be Inuyasha...It had fangs, claws, and markings on his face, including a blue cresent moon.

"Inuyasha! Calm down!" Kurama shouted to a snarling Inuyasha. Sess shook his head. _Inuyasha...is that you?__** Family should stay out of mate business! Mate not harm us!**__ He's Inuyasha...__**He's alpha of old pack.. We now in new pack with mate!**__ No, we're not!__** Weak! Weak! Let me out! Show old alpha we are fine!**__ NO! __**LET OUT! LET OUT! LET OUT! LET OUT! LET OUT! LET OUT! LET OUT! LET OUT! LET OUT!LET OUT! **__**LET OUT!LET OUT! LET OUT!LET OUT! LET OUT!**_

"STOP IT! STOP YELLING! JUST SHUT UP!" Sess yelled as he fell to his knees as he held his head with his hands. Sess yelled in pain as the voice kept getting louder. He looked at Inuyasha, who ran over to him.

"Sess! Don't listen! Fight it!"

"I CAN'T ITS YELLING! IT HURTS! It...it...it hurts so much...Inu..."

"LISTEN TO MY VOICE! DON'T DO WHAT IT SAYS! TELL IT TO GO AWAY! TELL IT THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN! ARE YOU LISTENING!?"

"Yes..." Sess said as the pain started to recide. He hugged Inuyasha as he started crying. "Inuyasha...why does it hurt?"

"..." Inuyasha looked away with a look of pain, guilt, and shame. "I-I don't know...you need to start taking your medicine again..."

"He's not! The medicine will do nothing for him!" Youko growled to Inuyasha. "Do you want to know what that voice is?!"

"You...you know..."

"I have one as well...In fact, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and even your precious Inu has one!" Youko told Sess. Inuyasha stood up and growled at Youko. "They are your inner self!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Youko...perhaps you should let Inuyasha tell him..." Kurama suggested and winced from the glares he received. "It's just...Inuyasha is closer to him...and I'm sure that Inuyasha will answer his questions."

"You have faith in him, I don't! Look at my mate!" Youko shouted as he pointed at Sess. "Those pill f-cked with his mind! It made him lose his true self!"

"True self?" Sess asked.

"...he isn't suppose to know..." Inuyasha whispered dangerous low in a gruh tone. Sess gasped in fear and surprise as he saw Inuyasha turn into the monster from earlier. "HE ISN'T SUPPOSE TO KNOW ANY OF THIS DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Well, that's it...how was it? Should I continue? Should I change the pairings? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I change ANYTHING? Should I stop asking questions? TELL ME!! **

**Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"LISTEN TO MY VOICE! DON'T DO WHAT IT SAYS! TELL IT TO GO AWAY! TELL IT THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN! ARE YOU LISTENING!?"_

_"Yes..." Sess said as the pain started to recide. He hugged Inuyasha as he started crying. "Inuyasha...why does it hurt?"_

_"..." Inuyasha looked away with a look of pain, guilt, and shame. "I-I don't know...you need to start taking your medicine again..."_

_"He's not! The medicine will do nothing for him!" Youko growled to Inuyasha. "Do you want to know what that voice is?!"_

_"You...you know..."_

_"I have one as well...In fact, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and even your precious Inu has one!" Youko told Sess. Inuyasha stood up and growled at Youko. "They are your inner self!"_

_"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted at him._

_"Youko...perhaps you should let Inuyasha tell him..." Kurama suggested and winced from the glares he received. "It's just...Inuyasha is closer to him...and I'm sure that Inuyasha will answer his questions."_

_"You have faith in him, I don't! Look at my mate!" Youko shouted as he pointed at Sess. "Those pill f-cked with his mind! It made him lose his true self!"_

_"True self?" Sess asked._

_"...he isn't suppose to know..." Inuyasha whispered dangerous low in a gruh tone. Sess gasped in fear and surprise as he saw Inuyasha turn into the monster from earlier. "HE ISN'T SUPPOSE TO KNOW ANY OF THIS DAMN IT!"_

* * *

"No!" Kurama yelled when Inuyasha jumped on Youko, who was starting to change (in Sess' eyes) into another monster. Sess frozed with fear as they started fighting and tearin up Youko's place. Sess shook his head as he got up and ran out the door.

_**Fool! Where going?**__ I-I need to get away...__** WEAK! **__I'm not weak...w-who are you...? Why are you in my head...?__** I AM YOU...**__ M-m-m-me...?__** You're other half...You must remember...We must be of one again...Mate will help you...Go back to mate-**__No! He's not my 'mate'! I-I-I don't even know him! Ju-just let me think...please..._

And to Sess's surprise, the voice went quiet. Sess sighed in relief and noticed that he was in the park at night. He sat down and sighed as he put his face in his hands.

"I'm in a thin sheet in the middle of the park, taking to myself, and running away from my now monster brother and his new boyfriend's crazy brother..." Sess said through his heads, then sighed again. "What else could go wron-"

"Well-well..." A velvet voice said from beside, a now startled Sess. Sess stood up (while hooding the sheet) and looked at who spoke. It was a handsome guy with long black hair in a braid and a birth mark on his forehead. "It's not everyday you see a beauty running around with just a sheet on..."

"Well...I..."

"Don't you know how dangerous it can get at night?" The guy asked Sess while shaking his head scodingly.

"B-but its a park-"

"It don't matter...the park is one of the most dangerous." The guy stated as he stood up, causing Sess to take two steps back. He held his hands up. "He-hey- I'm going to hurt you...I'll just walk you back home."

"..."

"Come on, or do you want to stay with that creepy looking guy that's walking towards us with the crooked teeth and leering smile?"

"...you..."

* * *

"There! Good as safe!" The guy proclaimed to Sess, who smiled as he opened his and Inuyasha's hotel room.

"Thank you..." Sess told him as he stepped into the room and turned around to face the guy. "I don't even know your name..."

"It's Bankotsu." The guy told him.

"Thank you Bankotsu...If there is anything that I can do for you let me know..." Sess offered, but Ban shook his head.

"There's no-" He stated, but another voice interrupted.

"Sess!" Miroku yelled as he ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad that you're okay and...in...a...sheet?"

"It's a long story...come in and I'll explain it to you in just a sec." Sess told Miroku, who nodded and was about to go into the room, but noticed Ban.

"Ah, where are my manners! Gomen! Hello..." Miroku greeted Ban, who was looking Miroku up and down.

"Well-well...Hello there." Ban said flirtously. He grabbed and lefted Miroku's limp left hand and gave it a kiss. "My name is Bankotsu, and you are?"

"M-M-M-M-M" Miroku stuttered with a deep blush, causing Sess to snicker at him a little.

"His name is Miroku." Sess informed Ban, who smirked. Miroku pulled his hand away and ran into Sess and Inuy's room.

"On second thought, could you score me a date with short, pale and beautiful?" Ban asked Sess, who raised an eyebrow.

"Um...sure...when?"

"Tomorrow night, I'll come by at say around...eight to pick him up." Ban told Sess, who nodded. "Alright, time to take my leave, tell cutie that I said goodnight will ya?"

"Sure..." Sess said as he closed the door.

"And that's what happened..." Sess explained while dressing in his night clothes and laying on his bed. Miroku 'aahed' as Sess sniffed and laid on the bed beside him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sure...it'll be alright..." Miroku whispered to Sess, who nodded. They yawned, still hugging each other, and drifted off to sleep nuzzling each others cheeks. "Nighty night..."

"Nighty night..."

"..."

"Miro?"

"Hmm..."

"Ban says Night-"

"SHUT UP SESS!"

* * *

**Well, that's it...how was it? Should I continue? Should I change the pairings? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I change ANYTHING? Should I stop asking questions? TELL ME!! **

**Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Sess!" Miroku yelled as he ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad that you're okay and...in...a...sheet?"_

_"It's a long story...come in and I'll explain it to you in just a sec." Sess told Miroku, who nodded and was about to go into the room, but noticed Ban._

_"Ah, where are my manners! Gomen! Hello..." Miroku greeted Ban, who was looking Miroku up and down._

_"Well-well...He~llo there." Ban said flirtously. He grabbed and lefted Miroku's limp left hand and gave it a kiss. "My name is Banetsu, and you are?"_

_"M-M-M-M-M" Miroku stuttered with a deep blush, causing Sess to snicker at him a little._

_"His name is Miroku." Sess informed Ban, who smirked. Miroku pulled his hand away and ran into Sess and Inuy's room._

_"On second thought, could you score me a date with short, pale and beautiful?" Ban asked Sess, who raised an eyebrow._

_"Um...sure...when?"_

_"Tomorrow night, I'll come by at say around...eight to pick him up." Ban told Sess, who nodded. "Alright, time to take my leave, tell cutie that I said goodnight will ya?"_

_"Sure..." Sess said as he closed the door._

_______________

_"And that's what happened..." Sess explained while dressing in his night clothes and laying on his bed. Miroku 'aahed' as Sess sniffed and laid on the bed beside him and gave him a hug._

_"I'm sure...it'll be alright..." Miroku whispered to Sess, who nodded. They yawned, still hugging each other, and drifted off to sleep nuzzling each others cheeks. "Nighty night..."_

_"Nighty night..."_

_"..."_

_"Miro?"_

_"Hmm..."_

_"Ban says Night-"_

_"SHUT UP SESS!"_

"Sess..." A voice whispered as it shook him a wake. Sess groaned and turned the opposite way of the voice. "Aniki..."

"Yasha..." Sess mummbled as he sat up sleeply and used the back of his fist to clean his eyes. He shook his head and smiled as he hugged Inuyasha. "I had such a horrible dream...I dreamed that you were a monster; and Youko was one too! You both started fighting..."

"Sess..." Inuyasha started, but was interuppted when Sess got a good look at him.

"Inuyasha! You look like you've been in a...fight..."

"It...it wasn't a dream Sess..." Inuyasha said. Sess shook his head as he quickly pulled away from Inuyasha.

"Monster!" Sess yelled. Inuyasha gave him a hurt look.

"Sess...there's...I...I can't tell you...." Inuyasha pleaded with his arms reaching for Sess. Sess backed away even more.

"What are you Inuyasha...? What....what...am...I...?" Sess asked quietly. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I...can't...I..."

"Why can't you tell me!? Why won't you tell me!?" Sess shouted as tears started down his face. Inuyasha reached for Sess again, only to get his hands slapped away. "D-don't touch me!"

"Sess..." Inuyasha pulled back and let his arms lay limp to his side. He balled up his fist and looked down.

"..." Sess looked at Inuyasha, who had started shaking. It was impossible to see Inuyasha's expression, because his hair created a shadow on his face.

"Sess...do...do you remember when you were little...h..." Inyasha pasued, then continued in a shaky voice. "How you were sick all the time...?..."

"Yes...but I got better when I started middle school...What does that have to do with anything...?"

"It was the same year you started taking those pills....wasn't?"

"Yeah...it was..." Sess said with a nod of his head.

"Those aren't regular pills...those pills...are memory surpressiors..."

"Memory surpressiors...? Why would I need to surpress my memory?"

"Cause it was killing you...Sess...Father was a demon..."

"A demon! Father wasn't a monster! Demons died out a long time ago! Father told me so!" Sess yelled in confusion.

"Your mother was a half demon..." Inuyasha continued on as if Sess hadn't spoke.

"Mother...Mother wasn't a monster either!"

"My mother was a human...This made you a 3/4 demon and me a half demon...The reason I never got sick is because my human half was as strong as my demon half...you however...the demon part was trying to overpower your human side...that's why you coughed blood all the time...that's why you caught fevers so easily...your body was literly fighting itself..."

"No! Father said it was alsores!"

"It wasn't...that man that came...he put you in a deep sleep and made your demon regress to the back of your mind..."

"The voice..." Sess whispered.

"Yes...its your inner demon....Father thought it would...make you better...and it did....you weren't sick anymore...but you still had to take your pills..."

"Demons...monsters arent' real..."

"They're real Sess...and you're one...I wasn't going to tell you...I promise Father I wouldn't...I...he told me if I told you...you'll..." Inuyasha's voice trembled as he started to visably shake more. His fist tighen and started bleeding. "You'll get sick..."

"...."

"And...you'll hate me..." Inuyasha whispered as he looked up at Sess with tears flowing down his face. "You'll...fear me...you'll....you'll....you'll leave me.... DON'T HATE ME, SESS!"

"Inuyasha...I..." Sess paused; he then surprised Inuyasha when he walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I could never hate you...please don't cry Inu...you know I hate it when you cry...I don't hate you..."

"Y-y--you don't +sniff+." Inuyasha asked Sess while sniffing.

"No...I never will..." Sess told Inuyasha as he sat down on the bed with Inuyasha still in his arms. Inuyasha climbed on the bed, but left his head in Sess's lap. Sess hummed as he patted Inuyasha's head and ran his hand through his hair. Sess smiled slightly when he saw Inuyasha close his eyes and sigh.

"I'm sorry Sess..." Inuyasha said softly with his eyes still closed. Sess shook his head and kissed Inuyasha on the forehead.

"It's okay...I...just let me absorb this...I still want to know more." Sess said, then went back to humming. Inuyasha nodded his head. These are the times that reminded them exactly who was the older brother.

"Sess...?"

"Hm..."

"I wove you." Inuyasha said in a childish voice, earning a roll of eyes from Sess, who smiled.

"I wove you, too."

_______________________

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

"So, Kurama is your mate?" Sess asked Inuyasha who nodded his head. "W...what does Kurama smell like?"

"Like a rose to my earth." Inuyasha answered with a smile. "Most mates' smells compliment each other."

"...I see...Inuyasha...Yoko said...he said that I smelled like rain to his forest...so...he's..."

"Most likely..." Inuyasha answered with a slight growl. "He's such a jerk just like that jerk-off boyfriend Narku!"

"Narku...is not so bad." Sess defended, but sighed. "But...he...he's not my soul mate if what you're telling me is true. Narku smells of...coldness..."

"Coldness?"

"That's the only way I can describe it, because...it...it just is." Sess told Inuyasha, who was frowning slightly. "Anyway...I...I don't feel sick."

"That's probably because you're older and more mature enough to command it...I think. But just in case, we'll go see Dr. Suikasu when we get home, kay?" Inuyasha suggested. Sess nodded his head in agreement. "After...after you left and me and Jerk-o stopped fighting...He...he forbade me and Kurama from having any he could see you...I..."

"Did you agree?" Sess asked with worry in his voice. Inuyasha nodded his head smolmely. Sess frowned. "Did...did you and Kurama mate yet..."

"Yes..." Inuyasha said with a big blush on his cheeks. "It was when you had dispeared from the mall. I was so worried and angry that I had worked myself into a frenzy that could be satified by blood shed or...mating...and Kurama...well...I...Kurama was actually more agressive then me...and...but...he let me make love to him and mate."

"But...didn't you tell me its not good for new mates to be forced apart?" Sess asked Inuyasha, who nodded his head.

"It's acutally hurting Kurama more than me, since he's a whole demon..."

"So...he's using you to get me to see him..."

"You don't have to Sess!" Inuyasha told Sess. "I'll be damned if I see you forced to do something you don't want to do!"

"Yasha..."

"No one can do that but me or our friends!"

"..." Sess hit Inuyasha up side his head. "You know how to ruin a serious moment!"

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, all I'm doing is meeting with him, NOT MATING WITH HIM!"

"Sess!"

"Inuyasha, I have to! I'm gonna have to confront him sooner or later...

"**Well, that's it...how was it? Should I continue? Should I change the pairings? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I change ANYTHING? Should I stop asking questions? TELL ME!! **

**Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?!**


	12. Chapter 12

_"But...didn't you tell me its not good for new mates to be forced apart?" Sess asked Inuyasha, who nodded his head. _

_"It's acutally hurting Kurama more than me, since he's a whole demon..."_

_"So...he's using you to get me to see him..."_

_"You don't have to Sess!" Inuyasha told Sess. "I'll be damned if I see you forced to do something you don't want to do!"_

_"Yasha..."_

_"No one can do that but me or our friends!"_

_"..." Sess hit Inuyasha up side his head. "You know how to ruin a serious moment!"_

_"Sorry..."_

_"Anyway, all I'm doing is meeting with him, NOT __MATING__ WITH HIM!"_

_"Sess!"_

_"Inuyasha, I have to! I'm gonna have to confront him sooner or later..._

* * *

"Sess..." Yoko greeted as he sat next to Sess on the park bench. Sess nodded his head in greeting. "I-"

"I only agreed to this meeting so that I could convice you to let Inuyasha and Kurama be together." Sess quickly told Yoko as to remove any other asumptions. Yoko's eyes narrowed. "And...and I want to know more about this mate...thingy."

"Mate thingy?" Yoko repeated in mild amusment. Sess blushed lightly and glared at him. "What do you wish to know, mate?"

"You said...you said that I'm your mate." Sess started.

"Correct."

"But...how do you really know...sure you can smell, but...how do you know which smell is that of your mate?" Sess asked curiously.

"It comes to youkai as natural as breathing in air, drinking water, eating food, etc. That doesn't mean that a youkai will ever meet their mate. Many haven't and end of setteling for the alternative."

"Alternative?"

"Yes. You see, when I say mate, I mean SOUL mate. The other half of your soul that will complete you. It is said that nothing has a whole soul. You are born with half a soul, half empty. And there is someone else out there with another half of the same soul. If a youkai is fortunate enough, they will meet their other half. If not, it does not stop them from falling in love with someone else. The love is strong, but not as strong as that of a soul bond."

"What...what if that person is in a relationship with someone else and they meet their soulmate?"

"It's sad to say, but...they usually end up leaving the person that they first fell in love with and go to be with their soulmate."

"I see...so...so, you're saying that I'm the other half of your soul?"

"I'm saying that we are two halves of the same soul. It is no more my soul than it is yours." Yoko corrected him.

"What...what if I reject the bond after...after we meet?" Sess asked, causing Yoko's eyes to darken.

"I will-would be able to survive if we didn't mate, but...I would-will kill anything that stops you from becoming one with me."

"Becoming one?"

"Yes. After we mate, a soul bond will form."

"Soul bond?" Sess repeated curiously.

"Our two halves will synconize and link up. We will be aware of each others feelings. The longer the bond is held, the more powerful it gets. If it holds long, I'll be able to hear your thoughts and reply to them as well as you I. And of course, the most important thing..."

"What is?"

"You'll be able to bear my child-SESS!" Yoko started, but yelled and caught Sess as he fainted and fell forward at the mention of bearing children. Yoko sighed and searched for Sess's cellphone to call Inuyasha. He wouldn't have called him, but he wanted to get back on Sess's good side.

"Sess..." Inuyasha started, but was interuppted by Yoko.

"This is Yoko."

"What the fu-k are you doing with Sess's cellphone?" Inuyasha asked in anger. Yoko sighed.

"I'm not in the mood right now. Sess has fainted in the park and I called to let you know that I'm taking him to my house."

"..."

"What?!"

"Why did you call me?"

"You are his brother."

"You know what I mean asshole!"

"..."

"You better not be trying to butter him up for some nukie!"

"I don't have to."

"You bastard!"

* * *

**Well, there's your update! Bon appeti/? or something like that! Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

_"What?"_

_"Why did you call me?"_

_"You are his brother."_

_"You know what I mean asshole!"_

_"..."_

_"You better not be trying to butter him up for some nookie!"_

_"I don't have to."_

_"You bastard!"_

_

* * *

_

"Sess..." Yoko whispered softly as he shook him lightly. Sess groaned as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Yoko?" Sess said, causing Yoko to smile.

"Yeah, it's me." Yoko told Sess. He wasn't prepared when Sess. pushed him down and jumped on him.

"You're lying about the children, tell me!" Sess shouted as he shook Yoko, causing him to get dizzy.

"Sess! What?"

"I can't bear children! Say it!" Sess shouted as he shook Yoko even harder. Yoko groaned from a sick feeling as he grabbed Sess's hand and pulled them off of him. He held them in front of him as he reversed their positions.

Sess gasped in surprise when he saw the sad look in Yoko's eyes and face.

"Is it so bad to bear my children?" Yoko asked in sadness.

"Yoko..."

"You make it sound as if a death wish."

"It...it is too much for me to handle." Sess told Yoko, who lifted his hands and kissed his knuckles. He blushed. "I have a boyfriend."

"Me." Yoko told him. Sess's blush increased as Yoko leaned down to kiss him.

"Hands off, asshole!" Inuyasha shouted as he leaned against Yoko's doorway. "You remember the deal. Touch only if he wants to."

"...tch, whatever." Yoko grumbled as he got off of Sess and helped him stand up.

"Who wants lunch?" Kurama asked cheerfully.

* * *

"I had a good time last night too, Ban." Miroku told Bankostu over the phone while laying on his bed.

"Me too. You know, I still have yet to find a nickname for you." Ban joked. Miroku giggled as he rolled over onto his back. "How about Miro?"

"No." Miroku quickly answered. He giggled again at the exaggerated sigh Ban gave.

"'Roku."

"Hm...I like it." Miroku told him.

"So, are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course. Were are we going?"

"Well, there's this nice restaurant that just opened and I want to take you there. You can meet my six brothers."

"Six? I can't stand having one older sister." Miroku told Ban, who laughed. "Sango is pain."

"Their not so bad." Ban told Miroku, who snorted.

"I bet-" Miroku was cut off when their was a knock on his door. "Oh! I have to go, I'll call you back."

"Aw...bye 'Roku." Ban said, causing Miroku to blush a little.

"Bye." Miroku said, then hung up the phone. He walked to the door and opened it. "YOU!

**You have voted and reviewed...sorry...I know...really short...but...I'm kind of stuck...My mom got sick then my computer crashed...good thing I always save all my stories to my memory stick...anway...I don't know if I should continue this story or not...if I get at least six reviews and try to vote, I'll update...but if not...I'm afraid...this story will die...T.T**

**Oh, I no owny Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho/?**


End file.
